galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xennack
Xennack (trad. Ra'Hani: Mortal Machine) are a race of xenotechnological biomechanisms, created by the Ran'Cor, based on the planet Endosaun in the Orai Esquo system of the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy. By rancorii doctrine, they are the "Ultimate Machine" in so far as their existence is considered the achievement of a previously utopian concept: the perfect organism, via technology. Historical Creation Evolution Rise within the imperium Dark Age The War between Gods Renaissance Isolation Chaos Crisis Post-Apocalypsis Bio-technology The Xennack are xenotechnological beings, meaning their bio-technology exceeds that achieved by contemporary science to a point where it could be considered impossible. However, it is more simple than one would think. Using a variety meta-materials, sub-molecular and high-level quantum engineering, Xennack are capable of mimicking organic life down to their DNA. Internal The internal bio-technology of Xennack is a complex series of apparatuses formed of technomorhic organs and structures, composed of many different types of tissue, which themselves are composed of congregated and amassed "xenocells". Cells The usage of nano-technology to create "infinitely" smaller technology based off of it is referred to by the Ran'Corian scientists that developed it as sub-molecular engineering. While nano-technology is capable re-arranging molecules to suite purpose, sub-molecular engineering allows for the manipulation of molecules on an atomic level. This allows for the construction of techno-organic structures capable of mimicking all types of cells found in all known organisms and even improving on them and creating new variations. This leads to the constructions of cells in Xennack, cells that are more flexible than organic variants capable of self- reproduction, reconfiguration and repair. The central core of xenocells replaces the nucleus found in organic ones. It contains so-called PNA, pseudo-nucleic acid. This molecular construct has very little variation compared to it's organic counterpart, due to the fact that it's design is based not on the actual construct itself, but is, in fact, composed of a 61-strong system of interlocking molecular-scale "quantum engines". These quantum engines act as the primary power source and provide the driving "instinct" behind the cells to carry out vital functions native to organic lifeforms, as listed above. At present, the engines are not self-sustaining, and so require secondary elements in the cell to produce materials and energy vital to them. Bio-matter producing components commonly found in organic cells, for example: mitochondria in humans are replaced by another, slightly altered form of quantum engines that are capable of generating matter. Creating matter from nothing violates the laws of thermodynamics, but this setback is overcome by yet another variation of the engines that transforms energy obtained from sub-atomic-scale quantum singularities, providing the energy needed by the "xenochondria" to generate matter required to maintain PNA. When there is an excess, a xenocell will exponentially increase in mass and scale, and, upon reaching critical mass where it can no longer contain it, or by necessity: Xennack possess a neurological link to their cells, enabled via an atomic-scale system of relays that transmit orders to the cells via nuero-electric pulses in accordance with the rise of certain cerebro-chemical compounds, such as serotonin, produced in accordance with the host's emotional states. Massive trauma, for example, will send orders for the cells in the affected region to repair the damage in any way possible, albeit far more rapidly and effectively than in organics thanks to the cerebro-celular relay networks. Thanks to advancements in neuro-technological interfacing, Xennack can command cells in accordance with their own will. The process of reproduction involves division of the cells into smaller, identical copies, mimicking mitosis in organic cells, although, generally, far more are produced at a time. As in organics, the cells can form more complex structures and, because of their nature, can manipulate them with more liberty than in organics. Tissue Organs Structures Apparatuses External Appearance Body Structure Extremities Design Civilization Culture Science References Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Ran'Cor Category:Technology Category:Sapient beings